


Sweet

by mnemosyne23



Series: Hobbit - Heat and Sweet [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Afterglow, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance, Sexy Times, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By request: Follows Kili and Tauriel after the sword fight in my Fili/Sigrid story "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177036">Heat</a>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many people leave wonderful reviews on my Figrid story "[Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177036)" requesting a story about what happened between Kili and Tauriel while Fili and Sigrid were getting up to their shenanigans in the bathing chamber. Who am I to resist? I hope it lives up to expectations. ^_^
> 
> * * *

A trail of clothes led from the door of Kili's chambers to his bed: rough dwarf wools and leathers mixed with dewy elvish greens. 

“Mm... Where are my daggers, _meleth nin?_ ”

“They're around here somewhere...”

“Hmm...? Ah, here is one.”

“That's not a dagger, love.”

“Not a dagger, love? Ah, but it's a love dagger, is it not?”

Kili grinned and captured Tauriel's smiling lips in a lazy kiss. “That was a dreadful pun, my pretty fair maid,” he teased, brushing soft kisses over her cheek and jaw and down to her throat. A soft moan rumbled low in his chest as her elegant fingers stroked his cock, already half hard again.

The elf guard giggled and teased the head of his thick, blunt member with her thumb. “You do such things to my body, master dwarf, that I find it difficult to think. My word play suffers.”

“Aye, that's fine. Mouths were made for more than words.”

The lean dwarf prince kissed her again, deep and slow, burying one broad hand in her feathery auburn hair. Tauriel allowed herself a contented moan as she moved her hand away from his cock to drape her arms around his broad shoulders. She kept one leg bent up beside them as the other snaked around his waist.

“My love is so coarse,” she purred into his mouth, combing her fingers through his hair, hugging his rough-hewn body between her silky thighs. “But when he speaks his words are tracks of moonlight on smooth snow, bright and fresh.”

“Mmm, pale snow,” he agreed, kissing her softly and then moving downward to nuzzle at her breasts. “Drifts as soft and white as milk...” 

Tauriel watched with fond eyes as he mouthed at her nipples, the ridge of her collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste the hollow of her throat. The energy from the sword pit had already burned away in their first coupling and now they were drifting in the warm, gentle waves of afterglow. Her body ached in the sweetest places, and already she was starting to long for his body to soothe those pains away, even as he'd been the one to conjure them in the first place. 

“This lot'll be for the laundry bin,” she heard him chuckle against her shoulder, and saw him pluck idly at the sheets that were rumpled around them. “And I probably made you smell like a battlefield, rutting all over you, all sweaty and covered in dirt.”

She kissed the top of his ear and felt him shiver. Kili teased her about her sensitive ears, but she was the only one who knew how sensitive his were, too. “I've been on many a battlefield, _meleth nin_. None of them smelled so good as you, sweat and dirt and all.”

“My warrior lady,” Kili sighed, resting his head on her shoulder and cupping her breast.

Tauriel grinned and hugged him closer. “My little sledgehammer,” she cooed.

“Tauriel,” he groaned, hiding his face in the curve of her neck. “That's bloody embarrassing!”

She laughed and tilted his mouth up for another round of kisses, apologetic and merry. When they'd first lain together so long ago he'd driven into her with such force, such single-minded need, that Tauriel could well understand the skill of dwarves when it came to hewing the most delicate details out of the bones of the earth with heavy hammers of wood and iron. Could she be blamed for giving him such a nickname, when he'd mined so deeply into her heart?

“I'm sorry, my love,” she beamed, nuzzling his nose and gazing into his dark eyes, feeling hopelessly besotted. “It is all this sweat and huffing and puffing, watching you fight. It makes me giddy.”

Kili laughed and she knew he didn't really mind her teasing. “I didn't know you liked watching me in the pit so much, my pretty she-elf. If I'd known I'd have sparred with Fili more often.”

“I have always enjoyed watching you fight, my brave prince,” she reminded him gently. “But it isn't often that I'm in a position to admire the aesthetics.”

“Meaning it's not often you get to ogle my delicious dwarf arse in front of all creation, like a shameless, wanton woman.” His eyes twinkled.

“If by shameless you mean having no shame, then you're correct. I feel no shame in appreciating what is mine.” She kissed him. 

“And if by wanton you mean lusty, then I must plead guilty,” she purred against his lips. “And still I feel no shame, because I am only wanton for my lover, and do not care who knows it.”

“They all know it, the way you kissed me there on the ladder.”

“I believe it is you who kissed me, my prince.”

“Your nose hit mine on the way in. I always angle better than that. You were definitely moving in for a kiss, my sweet.”

“Hmph. You were addled from too many hits to the head. Your aim was poor.”

“My aim is never poor.” As if to prove it he slid into her slick heat without so much as a blink of his eye. His thick cock was hard again, throbbing and hot, but the desperation of earlier was gone as he set a slow, almost imperceptible rhythm.

Tauriel moaned softly, feeling her body welcome him home. She stretched her arms above her head, fingers grazing the headboard as she arched beneath him like a cat, contented and full and so very, very warm. “Insatiable,” she sighed, resting her hands back on his shoulders and gazing into his eyes with dreamy passion. Her narrow hips rocked with him as she let both legs wrap around his waist. 

“If by insatiable you mean 'cannot be sated,' you're right,” he murmured, kissing her with a smile on his lips as he mimicked her earlier argument. “Because my lady is a banquet and I will never have my fill of her.”

Tauriel indulged in a lingering kiss, tasting her own sweet sweat on his lips. “Your brother disappeared quickly,” she murmured into his mouth. 

“Mm-hmm. Off to please his wife.” Kili suckled on her earlobe.

“Sigrid loves him very dearly.”

“And he her. Ahhh, my love, shift a little... ahhh...”

Tauriel hummed with delight at his new angle of entry. “I hope soon to see their little babes running about. Sweet young faces with round cheeks and blue eyes.”

Kili groaned, hitching her closer. “Tauriel, I adore you. But I'd rather not talk about my brother bedding his wife when I'm trying to bed _you_. There are few things less arousing than imagining my brother's hairy arse bouncing up and down in their marriage bed.”

Tauriel laughed and hugged him tightly with arms and legs. “My Kili, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

She purred a string of seductive Sindarin into his ear, urging him on. Under her palms and between her thighs she felt Kili's muscles bunch and tremble, and then he was exploding inside her, growling his delicious secret language against her shoulder, the sharp-edged runic syllables falling in a tattoo of Khuzdul against her flesh. His release was liquid heat; it whirled and seethed inside her, and she let the warmth push her over the edge into her own climax, gasping his name and shivering in the gentle aftershocks.

They settled down into the blankets again, awash in a new afterglow. Tauriel held Kili close, stroking his hair and giggling as he tried to form words to tell her how much he loved her. He didn't need to say anything, of course; she knew everything he could ever want to say just by the way he looked at her. The elves had long considered the dwarves a cold, stony race, empty of any emotion save greed. How wrong they were. How very, very wrong. Kili's dark eyes, so expressive and full of wonder, held endless wells of emotion. She could swim in them for eternity, searching for the stars that gave his eyes that special twinkle that had captured her heart so long ago in the cells beneath Mirkwood.

“What're you thinking of, melleth nin?” 

Tauriel smiled and let her attention refocus on the dwarf in her arms. “ _Meleth nin_ ,” she corrected. His pronunciation was improving but was still too throaty. It was no matter; she would teach him, and he wanted to learn. 

Kili kissed her cheek in apology. “That doesn't answer my question, love.”

She rested her forehead against his. “I was thinking of many things, my prince. The heat of the sun, the coolness of water, the endless span of the sky...”

“But not me?” He feigned hurt. “After we just had such wonderful sex?”

Tauriel grinned and teased his sensitive ear with her fingertips. “ _Meleth nin_ , when I think of the world I am thinking of you, for you are my world.”

She was pleased to see a blush paint his cheeks beneath the incorrigible scruff of his beard. “You're just saying that so I won't sulk,” he mumbled, curling closer to her and tucking his nose into her throat.

“Princes don't sulk,” Tauriel murmured fondly. “They pout.”

“Now you just want the last word.”

“That would be childish.”

“You're still doing it.”

“Doing what?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“You're hopeless.”

“I can't hear you, my prince. I'm already asleep.”

Sleep did come easily after that, both of them thoroughly wrung out and heavy with lassitude. Tauriel was certain Kili had already fallen asleep, but she smiled as she began to drift and heard him murmur, “There's only one world, my sentimental elf, and I can't be yours when you're already mine.” He kissed her throat. “I win.”

 _No, my love_ , Tauriel murmured in the quiet of her own mind as she slipped into sleep. _I do._


End file.
